princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Tetsu Ishida
Background Tetsu Ishida (石田鉄, Ishida Tetsu) is the tallest member of Fudomine Middle School, and probably one of the strongest. He plays doubles with Masaya Sakurai and went up against Seishun Academy's Shūsuke Fuji-Takashi Kawamura pair. Being Ishida Gin's younger brother, he learned the Hadokyū from him, which initially put a very heavy strain on his arm. Appearance Tetsu wears a headband in a similar style to Kaoru Kaidō of Seigaku; however, Tetsu's headband is always clear-white with no pattern and, with his personality and his height of 188 cm (being the tallest out of his teammates), Tetsu is shown in a different light when compared to Kaidō's appearance. In all of his appearances, his hair is never shown and he always wears the Fudomine tennis team uniform at all times. Personality Tetsu is a very hard worker, being the Fitness Trainer of the Fudomine's tennis team. He, along with the rest of the Fudomine members, respects Tachibana greatly and Tetsu will agree to Tachibana's decisions, such as agreeing to seal his Hadokyū, knowing that it was a dangerous move. The Fudomine team all have a strong bond with each other, as they help each other out when they can, with Tetsu and Sakurai being helped by Kamio and Ibu for their Doubles combination. Also, he is a very generous person, providing tips on the Hadōkyū to rival power player Takashi Kawamura despite not even being in the same grade or school as him. However, he can be pretty reckless, as he did not care about what happened to his arm as long as he won the match and was prepared to hit the Hadokyū as much as he could during the District Finals. History One Year Prior to the Storyline Fudomine Middle School was not a very strong tennis club, never even making it past the District tournament (mainly due to the presence of Kakinoki and Seishun Academy. However, the reason behind it was not just because of the quality of their players but because of their arrogant coach as well. During Tetsu's 1st year at Fudomine, he, along with his fellow 1st years Akira Kamio, Shinji Ibu, future Doubles partner Masaya Sakurai, Mori Tatsunori, and Uchimura Kyōsuke, defeated all of the 2nd Years at their school. Despite this, the coach ignored their talents and the group of 1st years took abuse from the 2nd years they defeated as a result. During this time, however, Kippei Tachibana transferred from Kyushu and the tennis club began to change. Tachibana led the 1st years to boycott from the current tennis club and tried to start a new tennis club behind their dorms. However, the regulars (at that time) decided to vandalize and physically assault the 7 tennis players and despite the amount of bruises they received, Tachibana instructed everyone to not fight back. However, even Tachibana couldn't stand still after their coach decided to fault Tachibana's group for the incident, and he attacked the coach and the 1st years followed, fighting back the regulars who attacked them. This resulted in the tennis club being disbanded and unable to participate in the Fall New Players Tournament, but the 7 remaining tennis team members turned in a new application for a new tennis club. From here, the team decided to aim for the Nationals. Tetsu, along with the rest of the team, works hard to fulfill their dream of the Nationals, with Tetsu to the point where he recklessly practices the Hadokyū despite the strain it places on his arm. Tachibana, noticing this, restricted Tetsu from using it any further in fear of Tetsu's safety, which he understood and made sure he didn't use his 120% Flat Shot during his practices. Tokyo Districts Ishida Tetsu and Fudomine cruise through the district preliminaries surprising other schools and reach the final where they meet Seigaku. Here, Ishida plays Doubles 2 against Kawamura Takashi and Shusuke Fuji with his partner Sakurai Masaya and they get the momentum at the beginning of the game with their combination and Sakurai's strong topspin shots. However, after Fuji uses one of his Triple Counters, Tsubame Gaeshi, the flow of the game goes to Seigaku and the score hits 3-4 at break point. Not wanting Seigaku to get the advantage, Ishida signals Tachibana that he is planning to use the Hadoukyū and waits for his permission, which Tachibana signals a one-time-only chance in return. Ishida takes the chance and uses all of his strength in his flat shot, but it gets returned by Kawamura directly. Ishida plans to use the Hadokyū again, despite the stress it'll give to his arms, but his strings break before he can use the Hadoukyū again. However, Ishida and Sakurai wins their match by default due to Kawamura's wrist being injured after returning Ishida's shot directly. Unfortunately, Fudomine's next 3 matches end up in a loss, putting Fudomine as the runner-up for the Tokyo Districts. Tokyo Prefecturals Despite the setback Fudomine suffered from losing at the Districts against Seigaku, they managed to sail through the Prefecturals easily, being able to take down the 1st seeded teem Hyōtei Academy (due to the team not using its real regulars at the time) in a straight set, with Tetsu partnered up with Sakurai and winning his match at Doubles 1 with a score of 6-4. However, during the day of the Semifinals, after perfecting a new combination with Sakurai at the last minute with the help of fellow teammates Kamio Akira and Ibu Shinji, their taxi gets into an accident and all four of them become critically injured. Despite this, they still show up for their match against Yamabuki Middle School, where they suffer a horrible loss due to their injured condition and Tachibana withdraws them to take them to the hospital. Kantō Regionals Fudomine cruises through the 1st round and takes down Itoguruma with ease and they get to have a rematch against Yamabuki. Despite losing to the Minami Kentarō-Higashikata Masami pair with Sakurai, Fudomine manages to defeat Yamabuki and moves on to the Semi-Finals. However, during his Semi-Finals match against Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, the 1st seed team in the Regionals and Nationals, he played Doubles 1 with Sakurai against the gentleman Yagyū Hiroshi and defense specialist Jackal Kuwahara. Here, Tetsu's Hadokyū is returned as if it was nothing by Yagyū as a drop shot and they suffer a humiliating 0-6 defeat and Fudomine goes on to lose the match, with only Tachibana being able to pull a single game from them. In the manga, however, he shows up for the 3rd place ranking match between Fudomine and Rokkaku Middle School and works hard against them, with Fudomine pulling a 3-2 win in the end. Nationals At the Nationals, Fudomine proves themselves once again, with Ishida even playing Singles 3 at the 1st round and taking the win with little difficulty. The biggest surprise, however, is that Fudomine was able to dethrone last year's runner-up team, Maki no Fuji, with Tetsu winning his game 6-4. However, during the Quarterfinals, Fudomine hits a wall known as Shitenhōji; first, in Singles 3, Ibu's wrists were injured, leaving him unable to play, and in Doubles 2, Tetsu and Kamio gets the worst opponents possible; Oshitari Kenya, a Counterpuncher who was faster than Kamio, and Tetsu's own brother, Ishida Gin, a Power Player who created the Hadokyu and taught it to Tetsu. However, achieving the Wild Beast Aura, Tetsu and Kamio takes a point away from the Shitenhoji duo, but after they remove all of their weights, Gin and Kenya took the lead easily, and with Tachibana losing against Chitose Senri, Fudomine was dropped out of the Nationals as they made it to the Top 8. Tennis Records Official Middle School Tournaments Unofficial Match Playing Style and Techniques Ishida Tetsu is an Aggressive Baseliner and a Power Player, mostly defined by his Hadokyū. He works well with his Doubles partner Sakurai Masaya, as well as working well together with Kamio Akira, since Tetsu and Kamio both were able to learn the Wild Beast Aura. Hadoukyū (波動球) A flat shot that uses 120% of an arm's strength, this technique is based on the nonexistent principle that if given time to prepare, a player can charge the strength of his shot to give it more power. The move itself and its name is very similar to Street Fighter's Hadōken. This technique is very dangerous to the arms of both the user and receiver, as shown during its first appearance: using 120% strength of an arm is very straining to the arm itself and the receiver can suffer backlash damage from taking the full force of the Hadokyū's power. However, through time and training, Tetsu has shown to have overcome the disadvantage that he takes when using the Hadokyū. While in his Wild Beast Aura mode, he can even use this move as a drive volley. Backhand Hadoukyu Normally, the strength required to hit a Hadokyū is focused in the forehand. However, Tetsu has shown that in his Wild Beast Aura mode, he can hit it with his backhand as well, without even taking a step back or charging his strength in his arm, yet it produces the same results as a normal Hadokyū, maybe even stronger. Wild Beast Aura (Mōjū no Aura) A condition that is similar to Muga no Kyōchi, Tetsu attained this state during the match against Shitenhōji. The Wild Beast Aura, similar to the Muga no Kyōchi, draws out one's hidden ability and instantaneously releases its full potential. While the Muga does this by using the techniques that one has seen or experienced, the Wild Beast Aura instead augments the user's power and speed greatly, as shown by Tetsu and fellow teammate Akira Kamio when they manage to overpower their stronger counterparts Oshitari Kenya and Tetsu's older brother Ishida Gin for a brief moment. During this state, Tetsu is strong enough to hit a Hadokyū with his backhand without taking a step or concentrating his strength in his arm. Trivia *Favorite Food: Oyster, Fried meatball *Hobby: Training (Sitting under the waterfall) *Father's occupation: Carpenter *Favorite Subject: History, Home Economics *Favorite Color: Blue *Preferred type: Someone with a small frame Quotes * "Tachibana-san, I’m going to use that." ("Tachibana-san, are wo tsukai masu.") * "That’s more like it!" ("Soko naku ja!") * "Nnhh!" * "It’s no use. How can your skinny arms possibly return my flat shot that I put all my strength into?" ("Muda da. Sono hosou dede ore no konshin no Flat Shot ga kaeseru ka!") * "I don’t care!" ("Kamau ka!") Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Fudomine Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:2nd Year Middle School Category:Power Play Users Category:Tokyo Players Category:Kanto Players Category:Right-Handed Category:November Births Category:Doubles Specialists Category:Aggressive Baseliner Category:O Blood Types Category:Sagittarius